undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter's Journey/Issue 19
Six weeks have now passed since Jean and Kerry’s death, it is nearing the beginning of December Peter, Scott, Ben, Jack and Sarah have gathered everyone in the drawing room for a meeting. “Okay, some of you may be wondering why we have gathered you all in here tonight, and the reason is simple. We’re running low on food, we’ve got two remaining boxes of food, now that isn’t going to last us the winter and beyond, so we’re going to have to lower the rationing even less” stated Peter “what? But we’re hardly getting any food as it is, we’ve got two cans of beans for five people each day” said Katy “yes we know that but we’re going to have to live with what we’ve got” replied Scott “the next bit of news is that we’ve run dry on fuel for the generators, which mean that we can’t have any more electricity, nor can we supply the main power for the safety launch, which basically means that we won’t be going back onto the water again, unless we get more fuel” added Jack “why not use some of the fuel that’s sitting in the RV?” asked Amy “because we’ll need that for the vehicles” replied Peter, Ben then walks out “you okay?” asked Peter “yeah, just need some air” replied Ben as he walked out the main door. Ben walked out to the night sky, there wasn’t a star to be seen but clouds and a light glimmer from the moon shining from the north, Ben looked across the forest to see figures moving “oh Christ” he whispered to himself, he then ran back inside “Peter you need to come out here now” he shouted, so Peter, Scott, Mark, Jack and Ben all went outside, while the rest remained inside. Outside the guys could see about one hundred walkers coming from the forest “Sarah, dim the lights” he said as Sarah came outside, so she did so. “what now?” asked Ben “we need to lure them away from the house” said Scott “vehicles?” asked Jack “yeah, you and Gareth take the jeep, Jamie and Shannon take the Fiat, Scott you take Jonny in the Hyundai, Mark you take Michael in the RV, Rhys you take Chris, Sarah you take Andy, I’ll take the bike and Ben you take Ross, Scott go get the guns and meet us back here, everyone gets a position on the grounds” ordered Peter. He then told everyone separately where to go to. Peter went inside “okay, we’re going out in our vehicles to clear the walkers away from the building, but if that doesn’t work then we’ll go back here and honk the horns, when you hear that then get into a car, see you all later on” said Peter as he ran outside. So Peter, Jack, Gareth, Shannon, Jamie, Scott, Jonny, Mark, Michael, Rhys, Chris, Sarah, Andy, Ben and Ross all left the building, Peter ran up to the shed where the bike was kept and drove down towards the others who had just all got out, he went up to the RV and passed it, he stopped the bike at the fence beside the play park area, Peter then got out his Magnum and started to shoot the walkers that got near him. Over at the beach were Shannon and Jamie in the Fiat “go right up to the end of the beach, then go back to the bout house” said Jamie as he winded down his window to shoot the walkers that were now at the fence, Shannon then started to drive down to the bottom of the beach. Scott was in the Hyundai which was positioned near the beach but also nearer Peter, over at the entrance was the RV and the Suzuki inside the RV Mark and Michael began to reload “we’re going to run outta ammo before we even make a dent here” said Michael as he began to fire the shotgun. “Rhys, I won’t be long” shouted Mark as he started the engine up again and drove over to Peter “this isn’t working” shouted Mark down to Peter pull back to the others get some and get away from this place now!” shouted Peter as he drove away so that the walkers couldn’t get him as they had almost broken down the fence, Peter drove round to the Suzuki to get tell Rhys to get more people and to follow the RV. Scott realised what was going on, as did Jack and Ben, so they also did so, Peter then drove to the main entrance to see people getting into various vehicles, he then noticed more walkers coming from where the boats are kept, so Peter drove that direction to see fifty odd walkers pressing against the fence which was reaching breaking point, he grabbed a Glock and began to fire at the walkers. Meanwhile the RV, the Citroen and the Suzuki were now leaving the Boat club, there were half way up the driveway when Jamie and Shannon were on their return from the beach “what do we do?” asked Shannon “leave here, just find a way out, don’t go towards them, there’s too many walkers to drive down that lane” said Jamie as he winded up his window, Shannon the put her foot on the accelerator and turned around to go back to the end of the beach where there was a lane. The RV went right as it exited the lane out of the boat club Elsewhere Peter drove back from the boats to see three piles of walkers feasting on something, he just drove past as they didn’t notice him, Scott then left, followed by Jack and Sarah down the driveway, they turned left as they exited the lane leading away from the boat club Peter also followed but he was cut off by the walkers, he shot a few then drive down towards the beach. Over by the play park Jess and William are running away from about ten walkers, falls over, but William helps her up, he then throws the gun bag over his shoulder after, he chucks Jess a Bersa Thunder and she fires two bullets at a walker, the second one kills it “take the bag and run on” says William “why?” asked Jess as she shot another walker “I’ll cover your back, you take point” replied William as he hands Jess the bag of guns, she then takes them, William stops and fires a bullet at a walker, he then yells as another walker comes from the side of him and takes a chunk out of his neck, suddenly Jess lets out a loud scream, Peter upon hearing the scream looks behind him, he then turns the bike around and drives towards Jess. Jess then continues to run away from William who was now being devoured by walkers, she screams again when more walkers come out from the forest, suddenly she sees the bikes headlights, then Peter “quickly, we don’t long” he shouts as Jess got onto the back of the bike. Peter drove off just in time as walkers got close to the bike. Category: Peter's Journey Category: Peter's Journey Issues Category: Issues